kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Kamen Rider Skull
may refer to any of the following characters. Sokichi Narumi.png| Sokichi Narumi|link=Sokichi Narumi Roberto Shijima.png| Father Roberto Shijima (Movie War 2010)|link=Father Roberto Shijima Sokichi Narumi AR World.png| Sokichi Narumi (A.R. World) (Movie War 2010)|link=Sokichi Narumi (A.R. World) Kamen Rider Skull is the incomplete form of Skull that first appears in the events of Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider OOO & W featuring Skull: Movie War Core. It differs from Kamen Rider Skull's standard form in that the helmet is iridescent and it lacks the S-shaped "crack". Skull Crystal is able to attack by releasing energy from his chest in the shape of a large purple skull that can bite opponents. This form is named after the crystal skulls. - Default= 1= |-| 2= Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 205cm *'Rider Weight': 110kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': 2t *'Kicking Power': 6.5t *'Maximum Jump Height': 45m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m/6.3s With the use of the Lost Driver '''and the '''Skull Memory, Sokichi transforms into Kamen Rider Skull. Skull is unique in that besides wearing a white tethered scarf he also wears a white fedora. It is revealed that he was the original user of the quote , a quote now used by his successor. Skull's motif is that of a human skull and the letter S. Like Skull Rider, Skull appears to be a homeage to Skull Man, Shotaro Ishinomori's previous creation, who was adapted for the creation of Kamen Rider 1. Kamen Rider Skull's primary finisher is the long range shooting attack , the Maximum Drive ability of his Skull Magnum. In Skull: Message to Double, Skull is shown to have a second Maximum Driver, known only as , that involves releasing a giant energy skull from his chest, which stuns the opponent and knocks them back before rising into the air. Skull then puts the Skull Memory into the Maximum Drive Slot, jumps up, and does a roundhouse Rider Kick, which propels the energy skull toward the opponent, whom it bites down on. Kamen Rider Skull also appears as one of the Kamen Riders summoned by Kamen Rider Diend's Complete Form and his Gekijouban Card. In this appearance, his Maximum Drive attack is a generic Rider Kick, similar to Rider 1's famous somersault and kick attack, but with a purple swirling energy around Skull's right foot. In Ganbaride, the name of Skull's generic Rider Kick is . }} Equipment & Ability Equipment 'Lost Driver' The Lost Driver is Skull's transformation belt. Sokichi received this from Shroud to combat Dopants easier. It is similar in design to the Double Driver used by Double, except for having only one Memory slot. 'Gaia Memories' Skull Memory: The Skull Memory, also called the Skeleton Memory, is the Gaia Memory used for the transformation into Kamen Rider Skull and for Maximum Drives. When placed in the Maximum Drive slot, it performs a Finisher Kick, and the Skull Memory can also be used in conjunction with his Skull Magnum. 'Skull Magnum' The Skull Magnum is a firearm similar to the Trigger Magnum in Maximum Mode used by Double. It is gained through the power of the Skull Memory its Maximum Drive called the Skull Punisher which blasts the opponent with powerful rapidfire shots. 'Memory Gadget' Skull, like Double, also used Memory Gadgets, supplied by Shroud, to combat the Dopant threat. *The is the only existing Memory Gadget in 1999, used by Sokichi Narumi as his primary weapon prior to his becoming of Skull. The Stag Phone switches between and with the use of the . When in Cell Phone Mode, it allows Kamen Rider Skull to summon the SkullGarry. 'SkullBoilder' Skull also has a modified Honda CBR1000RR motorcycle similar to Double's HardBoilder, but all black in color and with half of the "W" symbol (which makes it the "S" symbol) painted silver, to represent Skull's Lost Driver. It is armed with a series of guns called the . 'SkullGarry' The is a tank/garage that holds the SkullBoilder. It was created by Shroud and the vehicle later becomes Kamen Rider Double's RevolGarry after extensive redesigning. The SkullGarry only appears in the Kamen Rider Skull: Message for Double'' portion of ''Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider OOO & W Featuring Skull: Movie War Core. Legend Rider Devices *Another Kamen Ride: Skull card, with a white background like those of extra Kamen Riders, is also one of the eight cards used by Kamen Rider Diend Complete Form. It summons Kamen Rider Skull. Final Kamen Ride Skull.jpg|Kamen Ride: Skull Skull in Episode Yellow.png|Skull as summoned by Diend Complete Form. - O Medals= : Based on Kamen Rider Skull. - Wizard Ring= This Rider Ring which bears the likeness of Kamen Rider Skull is exclusive to Kamen Rider Wizard's Wizard Ring toyline. When used by a WizarDriver wearer, it would be able to summon Kamen Rider Skull. - Lockseed= : Allows the user to transform into Skull Arms. The core image depicts the Lost Driver while the lid backside image depicts the Skull Memory. Gaim/Kurokage/Bujin Gaim/Kamuro-styled Lockseed. *Transformation: **Squash: **Au Lait: **Sparking: Skull Lockseed.png|Skull Lockseed (locked & closed) Skull Lockseed Open.png|Skull Lockseed (locked & opened) - Ridewatch= - 2= - 3= - 4= - 5= }} : Based on Kamen Rider Skull, this Ridewatch provides access to the SkullArmor. It is dated 2009. Skull Ridewatch.png|Skull Ridewatch }} Appearances * Kamen Rider W ** Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider W & Decade: Movie War 2010 **''Kamen Rider W Forever: A to Z/The Gaia Memories of Fate'' * Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider OOO & W Featuring Skull: Movie War Core * Cho Den-O Trilogy Episode Yellow: Treasure de End Pirates * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Chou Super Hero Taisen * Kamen Rider Heisei Generations FOREVER Category:Kamen Riders Category:Kamen Rider W Category:Riders with more than one identity Category:Movie Riders Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:W Riders